Fun, Games and Love or Hate?
by KayleighGamban
Summary: Edward and Alice are brother and sister and there dad dies, There mum sends them to there aunties and uncles. But Edward hates it that is until he met Bella. But will sparks fly or not? will they love or hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

Fun , games and love.

Pre-face

Edward and Alice are brother and sister. And there dad dies. The mum is a wreck. So Edward has been helping out for 3 month. But the mum wants Edward and Alice to enjoy there child hood. So she sends them of to see there auntie and uncle. To live there for the summer but if they enjoy it there and like it they can take full care of them. But Edward hates it until he meets this lovely chocolate brown eyed beauty. But when he finds out she's awfully childish. Will he hate her. Or will sparks fly ? Read and find out. **And of there is any confusion there all human.**


	2. Chapter 2

_EPOV_

"_There's no way I'm going" I spat back stubbornly as I paced the expanse of the kitchen, keeping my eyes down on the floor as I tried to calculate the odds of me not being forced into this._

"_Awh c'mon it will be fun!" Alice chirped enthusiastically from her spot next to our mother at the kitchen table. I snorted, my eyes flashing to Alice's eager face for a second before they trained back on the floor._

"_Edward I think it would be good for you to visit your Aunt and Uncle for the summer" I stopped short and turned back to my mother, her voice like a wave of calm, even though there was no emotion behind the words._

_In the past months since my fathers passing I noticed the drastic changes of her appearance. She hardly smiled anymore, the skin of her face stretched tight across her prominent cheekbones (a sign that she had lost a significant amount of weight), her voice once light and airy now felt like deadweight to your ears, but her eyes where the worst to look at. Once the brightest green I had ever seen (brighter than my own green eyes) they were now vacant, unfocused, and lifeless._

_Sometimes I wondered if maybe just one day she would wake up and they would suddenly become gray. I sighed remembering that she was waiting for an answer "I can't leave you mom, it would be better if I stayed here and helped you out around the house"_

_her lips turned up into a small smile (the first for today) "Edward…" she trailed off pushing herself away from the table taking small, sluggish steps in my direction until she was inches in front of me. Gently she cupped both her hands on either side of my face and I smiled minutely from the warmth, something that hadn't changed._

_I wasn't that much taller than her making it easier for her to look me in the eyes, and as she held my gaze for a second I thought I saw something ignite the light behind her eyes, something I had not seen since the last day my dad was alive, her unrelenting love. She pressed her lips against my forehead before pulling back and capturing my gaze once again_

"_you can't keep taking care of me like you have been. I just want you to be happy again and I think it would be best if you left town for a little bit, act your age again" I smiled sadly down at my worn mother and I couldn't even imagine how spent I must have looked. I hadn't slept through a full night in weeks, always worrying about what chores had to be done the next day, if all my schoolwork was finished, not to mention I still had half of my dad's office to clean out. My mom was right; I needed to get away from everything that plagued me here._

_I acted as if I was no longer seventeen again, the morning after my father's funeral I had woken up a middle aged man taking on all the responsibilities my father left behind, my mother and sister being first priority._

"_If it's want you want I'll do it" I murmured defeated. My mother smiled again which made me smile in return; I would do anything these days to just make her happy. I could hear Alice squealing in the background but I paid no attention, instead I watched as my mother passed along a silent thank you through her now blazing green eyes._

"_Aunt Esme!" Alice squealed almost startling me into dropping our bags. I watched as Alice hopped up the front porch steps and into my aunts arms without any hesitation, leave it to Alice to dispel any further awkwardness between us later on. Esme hugged her back just as excited as Alice was about being here. I kindly thanked the cab driver before he sped off down the street, the back windows of the car catching the Arizona sunlight from above._

_I sighed staring down at the five suitcases that weren't mine just Alice's alone; this would at least take three trips to get all of it. I bent down almost breaking my back from the weight of one of them before I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I dropped the bags and spun around unexpectedly coming face to face with my uncle whom I thought would be working at the hospital by this time in the afternoon._

"_Edward" he greeted with a warm smile, it was hard to smile back at my late father's brother. Someone who I hadn't noticed resembled my father in such a significant way that it was painful to look at._

"_Carlisle" I choked out, my shoulder's stiffening as his arms wrapped around my back giving me a small hug and a pat on the back, my hands hung limp at my sides._

"_It's good to see you again" he picked up one of the bags at my side but before I could protest and tell him I was perfectly capable of carrying in my own things Esme had come up behind him wrapping her small arms around my neck giving me a kiss on the cheek_

"_Oh Edward look how much you've grown!" she stood away from me at arms length to admire me up and down. I smiled as best I could without making it look like I was trying too hard, because to me I felt all wrong here, I felt out of place. I was second guessing my decision to leave Chicago to come to Phoenix for the summer, I should have stayed home to be with my mother, it was making me sick to my stomach thinking that my mother was now all alone in a house filled with bittersweet memories._

"_Oh! Are you alright dear? Your looking a little sick" Esme voiced her concern but I ignored it picking up the rest of our luggage_

"_I'm fine, just a little tired from the flight" she nodded in understanding and then shooed me toward the house. Alice was standing by the door watching as first Carlisle and Esme passed leaving me the poor victim to her worried stare._

"_Are you okay?" her eyes widened just the slightest, she always hated my moods._

"_I'm fine" I snapped throwing her bags down carelessly in the foyer before retreating upstairs towards the guest room I could now call my own for this long, torturous summer._

_I excused myself for dinner that night, opting to sulk alone upstairs. I knew it was rude of me; a guest, to lock myself in one room for the whole entire evening but I couldn't help myself because it was something I did frequently back at home. I was hoping Alice was making up a good excuse as to why I wasn't socializing tonight and after a few hours with no interruptions I could fully relax and surrender my mind to what I hoped would finally be a good nights rest._

_*******************************************_

_I gasped shooting up to a sitting position on the bed that was now a mess from my tossing and turning. I could feel the cold sweat on my forehead and the back of my neck as I swiped at the dampness hoping to rid of the nightmare along with it but there was no use, the images were still fresh in my memory. I rubbed a hand over my face choking back the sob that was trying so badly to escape._

_I dropped my head back on the pillow but sleep was long gone by now. As long as I had that nightmare I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, it was useless to even try. I stared up at the bland white ceiling trying to think of other thoughts, anything to keep my mind wandering back to what I had just dreamt. It had only been five minutes that I laid in silence. The only noises I heard at first were the crickets outside my window but then I heard the crunching of gravel and the loud bass from a passing car, I waited for the loud thumping music to fade but after hearing the squeaking of brakes I got up out of bed wondering who would be coming home at two in the morning._

_One window in my temporary room gave me a clear view of the side of the neighbor's house from there I could also see the street below. I peeled back the curtain and peered down towards the dark street. Sure enough the source of that irritating sound was sitting parked outside the neighbor's house, a jeep twice the size of my car back home idled alongside the curb. Above the music I could also hear the sound of laughter which got louder once the music was turned down to a respectable level as to not wake everyone else up._

_I listened as the laughter continued and then watched as someone climbed out the back of the jeep almost falling flat on their face from tripping on the sidewalk before running up the walkway. I smirked watching as the clumsy person came into better view under their houses porch light. I could see as the browned hair girl waved goodbye to her friends before the jeep sped away. When the music was gone I could hear the crickets again but I didn't step away from the window. Instead I watched as the brown haired girl stepped off her front steps relocating herself in the middle of her front yard. My interest in to what exactly she was doing piqued when I saw her throw back her head so that her face was facing up towards the sky and then watched as she slowly raised her arms up from her sides, palms turned in the same direction as her closed eyes. It was almost like she was waiting for something to happen and I started to chuckle to myself at how crazy she looked out there, that was until it started to pour._

"_Edward sweetie would you like some breakfast?" Esme asked softly, I groaned into my pillow as a response. "Okay well I'll save you a plate. Alice and I are going into town for a little bit and Carlisle is at the Hospital for the day so if you need anything just call one of us" her voice was still low and soft as to not wake me up anymore than she thought I wanted to be. Little did she know that I wasn't just waking up from a deep sleep, in fact I had been up all night listening to the rain which stopped a little after six AM._

_I flipped over onto my back not wanting her feelings to be hurt if I started to ignore her first thing today too, my behavior had been bad enough as it was. "Thank you Esme for breakfast" I sat up running a hand through my hair while I yawned giving out the appearance of a normal seventeen year old boy just waking up from a twelve hour sleep. She stepped through the threshold of my room giving me a small satisfied smile before shutting the door behind her. I sighed and lay back down in bed, listening as Alice and Esme gathered up their things and headed out the front door, leaving me alone for the morning._

_I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I wasn't sure what rooms were off limits, what out of the fridge I could or couldn't drink and at first I couldn't even find the bathroom. Carlisle and Esme's house was nothing like mine and Alice's. Everything here was all orderly, neat, and perfect. Our house was now in ruins, who would have known it took so many boxes to pack up all my fathers stuff?_

_After throwing on a clean shirt and jeans I ambled downstairs and into the kitchen where I found my plate of eggs, bacon, and home fries still warm and waiting. I sat down at the kitchen counter eating in silence, just as I liked it. I looked out the back patio door to the house and saw that the sun was now shining brighter than it was yesterday which struck me as odd because I figured since the downpour last night it would at least be cloudy today._

_The rain, that was right I had almost forgotten. That girl last night was still a mystery to me, how could she have known it was going to rain right that minute? Watching her was the most interesting part of my night, I had thought that she would have gone inside right after the rain had started but yet again she had surprised me by sticking out her tongue and drinking in the rain like it was snow, thinking back on it; it was all very bizarre. Proving my point that sometimes its good to mature at such a young age like I had but here Esme and Carlisle were stuck with a crazy neighborhood girl._

_There was a loud knock on the front door after finishing up that last though and it rang throughout the empty house. I got up from my chair dragging my feet towards the front door; I wasn't sure as to whom it was but whatever the case it didn't matter I would get rid of them quickly. The person on the other side of the door knocked one more time before I twisted the knob and swung the door open. To say the least I was a little surprised to see the crazy rain girl from last night standing on Esme and Carlisle's front porch her eyes so engrossed on the front cover of one of the four books she was carrying that she had yet to realize who she was speaking to._

"_Esme thank you again for letting me borrow these…" she laughed nervously her eyes still glued to the book cover, her fingers nervously playing around with on of the corners of the withered books "although I think I may have accidentally ripped out a page from Jane Eyre…" so that's why she wasn't making eye contact. I smirked watching as she not only fidgeted with her fingers but also started to bite her bottom lip too. I watched as she kept on rambling on and on about how sorry she was for ruining one of her books and by the third "__I'm sorry"_ I decided to stop her.

"She's not here but I'm sure she wouldn't mind" her head snapped up and for the first time since I opened the door her wide eyes met mine. I sucked in a breath not expecting the intensity of her eyes to hit me like they had; never once had I ever met someone who showed all that expression in just a pair of eyes but in under a minute I could read every emotion that she felt; embarrassment, relief, and then finally confusion.

"Oh…you're not Esme" her brows furrowed and she had her lips pursed.

"I'm Edward, Esme's nephew" I formally stuck my hand out for a shake, something I had done many times before as part of my introduction but this girl stared down at my hand and then looked back up at me before hesitantly taking my hand and shaking it slowly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella" she muttered taking back her hand and then giving me the stack of books "well when Esme gets back can you just tell her thanks again for letting my borrow those" she pointed to the pile in my hand before I started reading the titles silently to myself

"You're a fan of Austen?" I asked curiously coming across two of her novels.

"Yeah, she's one of my favorite authors" Bella said with a smile as she watched me mull through the titles. It was silent for a minute as I looked down at the last book thinking that Bella had walked off by now but to my surprise when I looked up to close the door she was still standing there admiring the inside of the house behind my shoulder.

"Are you here all by yourself?" she asked, her eyes landing on my face, eyes full of curiosity. I nodded silently and then suddenly had to maintain my balance as she pushed passed me inviting herself in.

"You know I've never been past the foyer in this place, I've always wondered what it looked like in here" her voice echoed throughout the high ceiling room as she admired Esme's taste in home décor. I watched amazingly as she adapted comfortably in my presence, a complete stranger. She disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen as I followed dropping the books off on my way. For such a strange girl I couldn't help but feel attracted to her in some way. I had to admit he was nothing like the girls back in Chicago. She had natural beauty something not a lot of girls posessed. Maybe it was the way she had looked up at me on the front steps, or how she carried herself in front of me no shame in her actions, for example here she was now picking at my breakfast making herself at home. I was stunned speechless of her actions and all I could do was sit on one of the stools across from her watching and also admiring as she picked apart my breakfast.

"Want some?" she offered popping a home fry into her mouth as her legs swung back and forth under the counter.

"Lost my appetite" I mumbled watching as she speared another home fry with my fork shamelessly eating right in front of me. After a few minutes of me watching her clear off my plate I was slowly becoming irritated with her. Never once had I ever met someone my own age who still acted like they were eleven.

I finally cleared my throat as she finished the last of my eggs "May I ask what your doing?"

She laughed carelessly and it was like music to my ears "Just polishing off your breakfast" she hopped off the stool clearing the crumbs from her lap "which was very god by the way" she was still smiling as I followed her back out toward the front door.

She opened the door herself and stepped out into the sunlight, her brown hair growing a tint of red now that it shined. "Listen, do you want to hang out tonight?" she as blantly walking backwards down the first step and I almost warned her that she seemed too clumsy for an act like that but that would be a give dead away that I had watched her last night.

Immediately I started to shake my head. In no way had I any intention of socializing while here for the summer. Not taking my rejection to heart she took another step down

"okay I'll pick you up at eight" she hopped down the last step and started walking across Esme and Carlisle's front lawn toward her own. I sighed frustrated and stepped off the porch calling out to her

"I can't, I have other things to do tonight" she had just gotten to her side of the lawn when she spun around squinting her brown eyes to get a better look at me

"What else could you possibly be doing, you just got here yesterday" she pointed an accusing finger at me "And don't say you didn't because I saw the cab drop you off" with that she sprinted across her lawn yelling at me to be ready at eight o'clock over her shoulder before disappearing through her own front door.

**Reviewing is mucho appreciated : )**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fun and games. _

_Chapter 1. Arriving._

_BELLAS POV_

_I've always believed that if you're a nice enough person then good things will come and I had lived that way all my life, finally all the hard work was paying off. I saw __him_ through my bedroom window the first day he arrived at his Aunt and Uncles house and if I thought he was beautiful then I was sadly mistaken. He was even more beautiful up close, his soft velvet voice like music to my ears, his green eyes were memorizing and I took every opportunity to be able to gaze into them. I believed it now when people say that _eyes are the window into one's_ soul because every time I looked into his eyes, I could see every emotion he was feeling at that moment. Sometimes I saw sadness and I didn't like that, it made _me_ sad for him when I had to see his eyes tighten the tiniest bit. But when his eyes shined like they were now I knew he was truly happy, happy for himself because now he was finally letting whatever he was holding in go and it made my heart fly to know that he was laughing so freely in my presence and _my_ presence only.

I watched with my own smile as his laughing subsided and he took a few calming breaths straightening himself up. When he looked over at me, his eyes still shining and a smile still plastered on his face I jutted out my chin, wiped the smile off my face, and crossed my arms over my chest still keeping up the charade that I was mad at him for catching me.

"Is this funny to you?" I asked bitterly, cocking an eyebrow. He shook his head; biting back his smile the best he could making him even more irresistibly good looking. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page" at the tone of my voice Edward stopped smiling now starting to think I was serious about this whole thing, again I noticed the way his eyes tightened. At that I had to turn from him or else he would see me grinning like a fool.

"You're seriously mad?" he asked in disbelief. I kept my back towards him shrugging my shoulders as I caught his reflection in my truck window, I could see that he now had a hand running through his unruly hair and my fingers itched to touch him, I wondered if his hair was just as soft as it looked. I turned back to face him wanting to see how far I could go with this before he figured out I had been playing around the whole time

"You know what wouldn't make me mad anymore?" I figured I could throw him a bone

He dropped his hand to his side "What wouldn't make you mad anymore?" he asked frowning now

"If you bought me ice cream" he seemed a little taken aback by my proposition but started to smile again none the less, his eyes brightening considerably.

"I could go for some ice cream" he agreed already walking pass me toward the passenger door. I was a little surprised to say the least that that had actually worked and I had to laugh as I hopped into the driver's seat of my truck.

"What?" Edward asked furrowing his brow as I turned the key in the ignition

"Nothing" I shook my head throwing the truck in drive "I just didn't think that would actually work"

"So you're not mad…?" he sounded truly lost now which got me laughing harder

"Of course I'm not mad, why would I be?" I asked between giggles

"Because I got my watch back?" he said slowly, hesitantly

"Edward I'm not a thief, I would have given it back whether you caught me or not" he looked over at me his eyes wide in disbelief

"You almost made me feel bad for getting you upset"

"_Almost_" I scoffed "You definitely felt bad" I corrected remembering how he looked back in the parking lot

"And now you have tricked me into buying you ice cream" he tried to sound angry but he couldn't even pull it off now that he was trying to fight back his smile again.

"And might I add that it worked out brilliantly" I couldn't stop smiling because when he smiled I felt the need to join in. I pulled into the small ice cream shop that was a few minutes away from the park, both places I liked to visit frequently. Before, I only used to go by myself but now I could definitely see a daily routine forming as long as Edward was up for it.

I hopped out of my truck with Edward following.

"So what are you in the mood for?" I turned to him slowing my pace so he could catch up.

"Uh…" he pursed his lips as he opened the door for me like a true gentleman. I stepped pass him surveying the place, we were the only customers here for the moment.

"Chocolate" he decided stepping next to me as I looked up at the menu of flavors.

I tapped a finger to my chin "So many choices" I muttered to myself

"Please take your time" he teased earning a nudge in the side from my elbow. Seconds later I decided on a strawberry cone, Edward ordering the same with chocolate.

After Edward paid for our ice cream we walked out of the shop side by side, the ice cream filling up my empty stomach since I had decided to skip dinner. Wanting to prolong my time with Edward instead of hopping into my truck I walked towards the back and climbed onto the rusted bed of my pickup unscathed and Ice cream still intact. Edward followed with out question and I started secretly hoping that he wanted this night to last just as much as I did. It was quiet for a few minutes while we ate our ice cream but it was a comfortable silence. I looked up at the stars again and sighed wondering to myself if Heaven was just as beautiful as the sky at night, I would certainly hope so since that's where I was headed in-

"What did you just say?" Edward asked quietly from beside me snapping me out of my reverie. I turned my head, my brow furrowed, _had I said that aloud?_ Edward was sitting there looking down at his ice cream like he was trying to melt it with his vision, that's how concentrated he looked.

"I don't know, what did I say?" I asked slowly, dumbly. He kept his eyes trained on the cone his voice somber "something about Heaven looking like the sky…"

I didn't answer at first I was still a little surprised at the kind of mood my words had seemed to drag him in. I could tell he was waiting for an answer even if he hadn't made eye contact with me yet, his body language said it all. The way his whole body seemed to tense up from the rigid set of his shoulders to the small twitching in his cheek from biting down on his teeth too hard, his fingers rapidly tapping against the cone supporting his now melting ice cream.

I looked back up the sky shrugging "It's something I think about a lot…" I started quietly my eyes darting towards Edward -who had seemed to loosen up a bit at the sound of my voice- then back up toward the stars. "I've always wondered what it's like in Heaven. I mean would I be happy? Would I know people there…" I stopped, smirking at how stupid I probably sounded but continued with my rambling anyways "Like right this moment I don't think I would mind dying because I'm truly curious as to what Heaven would be like" I turned towards Edward frowning when I noticed that he grew impossibly more rigid

"Don't ever say that again" he spat through gritted teeth, I stifled a gasp feeling the tension building to a dangerously high level.

I dropped my head suddenly losing my appetite for ice cream, I don't know how I did it but I just successfully ended this night on a bad note. Edward never relaxed his stiff position and I knew that the night was far from saving.

"We should go" I whispered biting my lip wanting nothing more than to climb into bed.

"Yeah" Edward croaked getting up and jumping over the side landing on the pavement smoothly. He didn't look me in the eye as he extended his hand up for me to help me down. I wrapped my fingers around his smooth skin, that damn electrifying feeling coming back in full force yet again tonight whenever I mad physical contact with Edward. I tossed my unfinished ice cream in the barrel before climbing into my truck silently.

The ride home was painful. Neither of us talked and as I drove I tried to figure out where I went wrong. I mean we were having such a good time and then one slip of the tongue seemed to send Edward spiraling into some sort of depression. I didn't know what his problem was but it was pissing me off and by the time I pulled over in front of Esme and Carlisle's house I was seething, my fingers so tightly wrapped around the steering wheel that I thought I might actually snap it in half. He forced out a '_thank you'_ which I replied to with a snort before he slammed the door shut.

I pulled into my driveway next to Emmett's jeep looking through the passenger side window watching as Edward made his way up the porch steps, arms limp at his sides and eyes on his feet. I sighed and leaned back in my seat running a hand through my hair ready to pull it out. _Why was death such a touchy subject?_ It was mind boggling and even though I was still mad I also felt immensely guilty, I mean Edward really seemed to have a breakthrough tonight, from what? I still wasn't sure but the air around him seemed to shift and he had smiled, _really_ smiled. It wasn't the forced smile I saw on his flawless face when I saw him arrive yesterday and it wasn't the timid and shy smile he gave me tonight when I showed up at his door, it was an all out Edward smile, I really didn't know how else to explain it.

I climbed out of my truck and looked up at the night sky one more time except not to admire but to silently curse at it for effectively screwing everything up. I walked through the front door of the house glad my parents were asleep and not waiting up for me like they were last night; that was an argument I was still trying to forget. I walked passed the living room on the familiar path to the stairs stopping when I heard Emmett's voice call my name. I walked to him standing behind the couch him and Rosalie were lounging on as they watched a movie

"So how was your date?" he asked bending his head back to look up at me, a cocky smile on his face.

"It wasn't a date" I grumbled using the couch as support while I ripped off my shoes

"Uh Oh sound's like someone didn't get their good night kiss" Emmett waggled his eyebrows and the hand closest to his head itched to slap him but before I could even lift a finger Rosalie did the honor and he hissed rubbing his cheek.

"I'm going to bed" I announced glumly, turning on my heels I stalked upstairs.

Once in my room I groaned and threw myself down on the bed burying my face into the pillows. Trying desperately to forget all that happened tonight.

EDWARDS POV

I ran a hand down my face trying to rid myself of the grogginess I felt after first waking up. The sun shone brightly through my room and I groaned blinking a few times letting my eyes adjust. Laying in bed staring up at the ceiling I let the previous nights events wash over me wondering where it all went wrong? Bella and I were having such a good time and then I just snapped, and I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have been so cruel to Bella, she meant no harm in what she had said about Heaven and dying but the topic hit close to home for me. I didn't like to think about what happened the night of my father's death but it wasn't something I could possibly forget, it was something that I blamed myself for everyday because I was the reason he was gone.

I blinked back the tears not even giving them a chance to fall from my eyes. Shifting my train of thought over to how good a hot shower would feel right now; I sluggishly rolled out of bed and into the guest bathroom.

********

I was more relaxed now as I pulled a clean shirt on over my head running a hand through my still damp hair I walked downstairs, the smell of bacon assaulting my nose making my mouth water. Esme and Alice were in the kitchen talking animatedly with one another, Carlisle was already at work.

"Edward your just in time" Esme smiled as I sat down on one of the bar stools surrounding the vast Island in the center of the kitchen. She set a plate filled with bacon and pancakes in front of me; I dug in hungrily not even really stopping to taste it.

"See!" Alice exclaimed from the stool besides me, I looked over at her from the corner of my eye but continued eating "That's what happens when you go skipping dinner and running off with Bella!" she sang before popping a slice of banana into her mouth from the fruit bowl that sat before her. Esme turned away from the stove her eyes shining "You went off with Bella?" she gasped like it was hot gossip.

"No…" I groaned

"Edward" Alice scoffed "Lying is a bad habit" she smiled, loving every minute of my embarrassment.

"I mean I did go off with Bella" I sighed "But it's not what you think" I quickly added watching as a wide grin spread across Esme's face.

"Oh really" Alice drawled her eyebrows raised "Then what should we think?"

"Bella and I are friends" I stated calmly, although after what happened last night I wasn't so sure. Alice snorted but I ignored it getting back to my breakfast.

"Well she really is a lovely girl" Esme sighed in that longing voice again.

I stared down at my half eaten breakfast desperately finding something to make fun of Alice for and then it clicked and I picked my head up smiling over at her.

"What?" she asked furrowing her brows, dropping the piece of cantaloupe she was holding back into the bowl

"You and Jasper looked pretty cozy with each other last night"

Her eyes widened as she started to blush, I felt like punching my fists into the air, I had this round in the bag.

"Who's Jasper?" Esme asked from across the counter, I was a little surprised Alice hadn't told her yet so I decided to inform her. I turned my head toward Esme leaning against the countertop opening my mouth to answer but Alice jumped in.

"He's no one to worry about" she said casually as if it was no big deal before she turned to me, her eyes tightening

"What goes around comes around" I smirked turning back toward Esme

"He's one of Bella's friends. Real big guy has a tattoo on his arm and everything, I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about being on probation…" I lied trying really hard to fight back my smile as Esme's eyes widened in horror.

"Alice while you're under my roof I forbid you to see any guy who's been to jail!" Esme shrieked

"He's lying!" Alice screamed back after punching me in the arm.

"Aunt Esme I would never. Jasper is none of those things he's-" I stopped listening right there and walked out of the kitchen feeling satisfied, plus the last thing I wanted to hear was my sister gushing over some guy.

*********

I laid up in my bed for most of the morning not doing much of anything really. I wasn't even thinking, I was just breathing. It was quiet in the house, a peaceful quiet and I strained my ears for just the slightest bit of sound but there was nothing. _Not even Alice could be this quiet_ I thought then smirked at my own joke.

I ambled downstairs to find the living room, kitchen, dining room, and every other freaking room in the house to be empty which was odd because I didn't even hear a car or anything pull out of the driveway. I walked back into the kitchen looking around on the counter for any sort of note telling me everyone's whereabouts but one stroll through the kitchen and I came up empty handed. I stood next to the stove wondering what the heck I could possibly do now that I was alone, not that I minded or anything but I was starting to get really bored.

After a few minutes of thinking I decided that maybe I could probably mosey about Esme's library to at least occupy my time with something. Part of me though really wanted to go next door and apologize to Bella, she was the first person to talk to me in Phoenix, she had invited Alice and I out with her friends so we wouldn't be deathly bored all summer and I had so badly ruined any future form of friendship.

I was still standing by the stove contemplating whether I should go upstairs or next door when I heard the faint sound of laughing. I stood completely still and even slowed my breathing trying to hear the sound again, after a few seconds it echoed throughout the kitchen louder now and I realized it was coming from out back. I walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the houses back porch and opened it stepping outside into the blinding sunlight, something I was still getting used to. Right off the bat I caught Alice on the old tire swing we used to play on when we visited years ago, her sunglasses were perched on the tip of her nose as she made conversation with Esme who was hunched over a bed of flowers that surrounded the trunk of the huge tree out back.

I stepped off the porch shoving my hands in my jean pockets as I started my trek across the back lawn. It was funny being back out here after so many years because I could've sworn I remembered the lawn being a lot bigger, but then again I was ten the last time I was here. I was halfway there when something out of the corner of my peripheral vision caught my eye. I froze when I saw Bella crossing over from her backyard to ours a basket full of gardening tools in hand. I wanted to slap myself for forgetting that Esme mentioned Bella liked to help out with the garden. I sighed wanting to turn back around into the house but it was too late Alice had already spotted me and was now calling my name.

"Edward! C'mon it's beautiful outside" she waved me over eagerly and I felt my face flame. I caught Bella's eyes and she smiled weakly before turning away from me kneeling down next to Esme.

"Remember this swing?" Alice asked excitedly pushing herself back and forth with her feet that were barely skimming the ground. I nodded trying to keep all my attention on Alice instead of the girl a few feet away from me who should be pissed at me but she had smiled, hadn't she?

I stepped closer to the swing reaching over Alice's head to grab a hold of the frayed rope a little surprised that this thing was still in tact.

"Remember when I fell off this thing and broke my wrist?" Alice smiled looking up at me as I let the rope slip from my hand as she pushed off the ground again

"Of course I remember I was the one who pushed you off" I smirked remembering that day with perfect clarity.

"Oh yeah" she frowned before she kicked me in the knee. My leg buckled and I hissed, Alice's giggles filled the air.

"Knock it off you two" Esme scolded coming up next to me "Alice come inside and help me with something" I couldn't help but catch the wink Esme sent Alice's way. Alice nodded and hopped off the swing, dancing past me as she followed Esme back inside.

I took a deep breath and spun myself around to face Bella who was now standing, her head bent as she dusted off her jeans. I had to apologize because standing here looking over at her only a few feet away increased the guilt I had been feeling ever since we parted last night. When she lifted her head I smiled, the first real smile since last night, the only smile I could get when with Bella.

"Hey" I said as softly as I could; wanting my voice to sound as far off from the bitter tone that had ruined our night.

"Hey" she breathed the corners of her lips twitching up into a small smile, the bottom buttons of her flannel shirt hung loose and I caught a sliver of the milky white skin of her stomach, I could feel the sweat beading at the top of my forehead and I tugged at my collar lightly, _god was it always this hot?_ I pondered silently to myself.

Bella started to nervously play around with her fingers, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as she stared down at her shuffling feet, she was the picture of unease and it made me feel horrible that she had to feel this uncomfortable around me. She was nothing like the girl I had met yesterday morning but that didn't stop my heart from pounding erratically and it certainly didn't slow down the thought of wanting to kiss her lips to see if they tasted as good as they looked. I shook my head stopping myself right there, this wasn't the time to be a hormonal teenage boy.

"Edward I'm sorry" Bella blurted looking up at me from under her lashes, making her more irresistibly good looking, I gulped. Then her words caught up with me and I furrowed my brow, why was she apologizing?

"Bella I'm the one who should be apologizing" I paused running a hand through my hair "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it was rude of me and I don't know what came over me…actually I do know what came over me I-I" I was babbling now and I would have continued but Bella's giggles interrupted my train of thought. She tried to stifle her laughter by placing a hand over her mouth but her thin frame was still shaking. I stared back at her, my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" she said through her laughter shaking her head "It's just you sound so nervous" she explained

"Glad I could amuse you" I muttered looking down at my feet, feeling much like an idiot as I shoved my hands back in my pockets. It was silent for a moment as my embarrassment dispersed and just as I was about to open my mouth to break the tense silence I was slammed back by a warm body and a pair of arms that were now wrapped tightly around my neck.

I staggered back afraid the force would knock me down. Once I was sure I was steady on my feet I felt Bella tighten her grip and her breath on my ear got my hands shaking

"Apology accepted" she whispered as I slowly got feeling back in my arms enough to wrap them tentatively around Bella. I could smell the scent of her hair and I breathed it all in wondering if burying my face in it would be too much, _it would be_ I concluded. Bella's warmth and body hugging mine was electrifying and it sent ever nerve in my body on edge, I knew I had to let go before I did something I would regret because Bella was very hard to read, I didn't know if she looked at me as a friend or if she saw me as possibly something more, I _hoped_ for something more because it was undeniable now, I liked Bella.

Sooner than I would have liked Bella let me go and took a step back smiling brightly up at me, the small breeze pushing her hair back behind her shoulders. As I stared over at her, her brown eyes shining under the sun I choked up the courage to speak "Would you maybe…want to go out tonight?" I asked unsure if I sounded too eager. Her smile fainted, her lips turning down into a frown.

"I'm sorry I can't" her eyes wandered past my shoulder not really focusing on anything right now "I have a few appointments to go to tonight…" she said softly, so much so that I had to strain my ears just to hear her clearly.

"Oh… well maybe tomorrow?" I suggested and just like that her eyes were back on my face and she was smiling again

"I would like that" she said enthusiastically as I tried really hard not to jump for joy like a little girl.

"Bella!" someone's voice boomed, we both turned toward the source of the sound and I saw Emmett standing on their driveway waving her over. Bella turned back to me and rolled her eyes

"I better go" and with that she was off practically skipping over toward Emmett. Before she crossed the boundary of our yard though she turned back to me "Oh and Edward?" she slowed her pace but continued to walk backwards still facing me "I really like Italian food" she hinted with a smile. I nodded smiling back before I turned back to the house, now I would have to find a good Italian restaurant.

**Review please : )**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fun and games. _

_Chapter 1. Arriving._

_BELLAS POV_

_I've always believed that if you're a nice enough person then good things will come and I had lived that way all my life, finally all the hard work was paying off. I saw __him_ through my bedroom window the first day he arrived at his Aunt and Uncles house and if I thought he was beautiful then I was sadly mistaken. He was even more beautiful up close, his soft velvet voice like music to my ears, his green eyes were memorizing and I took every opportunity to be able to gaze into them. I believed it now when people say that _eyes are the window into one's_ soul because every time I looked into his eyes, I could see every emotion he was feeling at that moment. Sometimes I saw sadness and I didn't like that, it made _me_ sad for him when I had to see his eyes tighten the tiniest bit. But when his eyes shined like they were now I knew he was truly happy, happy for himself because now he was finally letting whatever he was holding in go and it made my heart fly to know that he was laughing so freely in my presence and _my_ presence only.

I watched with my own smile as his laughing subsided and he took a few calming breaths straightening himself up. When he looked over at me, his eyes still shining and a smile still plastered on his face I jutted out my chin, wiped the smile off my face, and crossed my arms over my chest still keeping up the charade that I was mad at him for catching me.

"Is this funny to you?" I asked bitterly, cocking an eyebrow. He shook his head; biting back his smile the best he could making him even more irresistibly good looking. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page" at the tone of my voice Edward stopped smiling now starting to think I was serious about this whole thing, again I noticed the way his eyes tightened. At that I had to turn from him or else he would see me grinning like a fool.

"You're seriously mad?" he asked in disbelief. I kept my back towards him shrugging my shoulders as I caught his reflection in my truck window, I could see that he now had a hand running through his unruly hair and my fingers itched to touch him, I wondered if his hair was just as soft as it looked. I turned back to face him wanting to see how far I could go with this before he figured out I had been playing around the whole time

"You know what wouldn't make me mad anymore?" I figured I could throw him a bone

He dropped his hand to his side "What wouldn't make you mad anymore?" he asked frowning now

"If you bought me ice cream" he seemed a little taken aback by my proposition but started to smile again none the less, his eyes brightening considerably.

"I could go for some ice cream" he agreed already walking pass me toward the passenger door. I was a little surprised to say the least that that had actually worked and I had to laugh as I hopped into the driver's seat of my truck.

"What?" Edward asked furrowing his brow as I turned the key in the ignition

"Nothing" I shook my head throwing the truck in drive "I just didn't think that would actually work"

"So you're not mad…?" he sounded truly lost now which got me laughing harder

"Of course I'm not mad, why would I be?" I asked between giggles

"Because I got my watch back?" he said slowly, hesitantly

"Edward I'm not a thief, I would have given it back whether you caught me or not" he looked over at me his eyes wide in disbelief

"You almost made me feel bad for getting you upset"

"_Almost_" I scoffed "You definitely felt bad" I corrected remembering how he looked back in the parking lot

"And now you have tricked me into buying you ice cream" he tried to sound angry but he couldn't even pull it off now that he was trying to fight back his smile again.

"And might I add that it worked out brilliantly" I couldn't stop smiling because when he smiled I felt the need to join in. I pulled into the small ice cream shop that was a few minutes away from the park, both places I liked to visit frequently. Before, I only used to go by myself but now I could definitely see a daily routine forming as long as Edward was up for it.

I hopped out of my truck with Edward following.

"So what are you in the mood for?" I turned to him slowing my pace so he could catch up.

"Uh…" he pursed his lips as he opened the door for me like a true gentleman. I stepped pass him surveying the place, we were the only customers here for the moment.

"Chocolate" he decided stepping next to me as I looked up at the menu of flavors.

I tapped a finger to my chin "So many choices" I muttered to myself

"Please take your time" he teased earning a nudge in the side from my elbow. Seconds later I decided on a strawberry cone, Edward ordering the same with chocolate.

After Edward paid for our ice cream we walked out of the shop side by side, the ice cream filling up my empty stomach since I had decided to skip dinner. Wanting to prolong my time with Edward instead of hopping into my truck I walked towards the back and climbed onto the rusted bed of my pickup unscathed and Ice cream still intact. Edward followed with out question and I started secretly hoping that he wanted this night to last just as much as I did. It was quiet for a few minutes while we ate our ice cream but it was a comfortable silence. I looked up at the stars again and sighed wondering to myself if Heaven was just as beautiful as the sky at night, I would certainly hope so since that's where I was headed in-

"What did you just say?" Edward asked quietly from beside me snapping me out of my reverie. I turned my head, my brow furrowed, _had I said that aloud?_ Edward was sitting there looking down at his ice cream like he was trying to melt it with his vision, that's how concentrated he looked.

"I don't know, what did I say?" I asked slowly, dumbly. He kept his eyes trained on the cone his voice somber "something about Heaven looking like the sky…"

I didn't answer at first I was still a little surprised at the kind of mood my words had seemed to drag him in. I could tell he was waiting for an answer even if he hadn't made eye contact with me yet, his body language said it all. The way his whole body seemed to tense up from the rigid set of his shoulders to the small twitching in his cheek from biting down on his teeth too hard, his fingers rapidly tapping against the cone supporting his now melting ice cream.

I looked back up the sky shrugging "It's something I think about a lot…" I started quietly my eyes darting towards Edward -who had seemed to loosen up a bit at the sound of my voice- then back up toward the stars. "I've always wondered what it's like in Heaven. I mean would I be happy? Would I know people there…" I stopped, smirking at how stupid I probably sounded but continued with my rambling anyways "Like right this moment I don't think I would mind dying because I'm truly curious as to what Heaven would be like" I turned towards Edward frowning when I noticed that he grew impossibly more rigid

"Don't ever say that again" he spat through gritted teeth, I stifled a gasp feeling the tension building to a dangerously high level.

I dropped my head suddenly losing my appetite for ice cream, I don't know how I did it but I just successfully ended this night on a bad note. Edward never relaxed his stiff position and I knew that the night was far from saving.

"We should go" I whispered biting my lip wanting nothing more than to climb into bed.

"Yeah" Edward croaked getting up and jumping over the side landing on the pavement smoothly. He didn't look me in the eye as he extended his hand up for me to help me down. I wrapped my fingers around his smooth skin, that damn electrifying feeling coming back in full force yet again tonight whenever I mad physical contact with Edward. I tossed my unfinished ice cream in the barrel before climbing into my truck silently.

The ride home was painful. Neither of us talked and as I drove I tried to figure out where I went wrong. I mean we were having such a good time and then one slip of the tongue seemed to send Edward spiraling into some sort of depression. I didn't know what his problem was but it was pissing me off and by the time I pulled over in front of Esme and Carlisle's house I was seething, my fingers so tightly wrapped around the steering wheel that I thought I might actually snap it in half. He forced out a '_thank you'_ which I replied to with a snort before he slammed the door shut.

I pulled into my driveway next to Emmett's jeep looking through the passenger side window watching as Edward made his way up the porch steps, arms limp at his sides and eyes on his feet. I sighed and leaned back in my seat running a hand through my hair ready to pull it out. _Why was death such a touchy subject?_ It was mind boggling and even though I was still mad I also felt immensely guilty, I mean Edward really seemed to have a breakthrough tonight, from what? I still wasn't sure but the air around him seemed to shift and he had smiled, _really_ smiled. It wasn't the forced smile I saw on his flawless face when I saw him arrive yesterday and it wasn't the timid and shy smile he gave me tonight when I showed up at his door, it was an all out Edward smile, I really didn't know how else to explain it.

I climbed out of my truck and looked up at the night sky one more time except not to admire but to silently curse at it for effectively screwing everything up. I walked through the front door of the house glad my parents were asleep and not waiting up for me like they were last night; that was an argument I was still trying to forget. I walked passed the living room on the familiar path to the stairs stopping when I heard Emmett's voice call my name. I walked to him standing behind the couch him and Rosalie were lounging on as they watched a movie

"So how was your date?" he asked bending his head back to look up at me, a cocky smile on his face.

"It wasn't a date" I grumbled using the couch as support while I ripped off my shoes

"Uh Oh sound's like someone didn't get their good night kiss" Emmett waggled his eyebrows and the hand closest to his head itched to slap him but before I could even lift a finger Rosalie did the honor and he hissed rubbing his cheek.

"I'm going to bed" I announced glumly, turning on my heels I stalked upstairs.

Once in my room I groaned and threw myself down on the bed burying my face into the pillows. Trying desperately to forget all that happened tonight.

EDWARDS POV

I ran a hand down my face trying to rid myself of the grogginess I felt after first waking up. The sun shone brightly through my room and I groaned blinking a few times letting my eyes adjust. Laying in bed staring up at the ceiling I let the previous nights events wash over me wondering where it all went wrong? Bella and I were having such a good time and then I just snapped, and I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have been so cruel to Bella, she meant no harm in what she had said about Heaven and dying but the topic hit close to home for me. I didn't like to think about what happened the night of my father's death but it wasn't something I could possibly forget, it was something that I blamed myself for everyday because I was the reason he was gone.

I blinked back the tears not even giving them a chance to fall from my eyes. Shifting my train of thought over to how good a hot shower would feel right now; I sluggishly rolled out of bed and into the guest bathroom.

********

I was more relaxed now as I pulled a clean shirt on over my head running a hand through my still damp hair I walked downstairs, the smell of bacon assaulting my nose making my mouth water. Esme and Alice were in the kitchen talking animatedly with one another, Carlisle was already at work.

"Edward your just in time" Esme smiled as I sat down on one of the bar stools surrounding the vast Island in the center of the kitchen. She set a plate filled with bacon and pancakes in front of me; I dug in hungrily not even really stopping to taste it.

"See!" Alice exclaimed from the stool besides me, I looked over at her from the corner of my eye but continued eating "That's what happens when you go skipping dinner and running off with Bella!" she sang before popping a slice of banana into her mouth from the fruit bowl that sat before her. Esme turned away from the stove her eyes shining "You went off with Bella?" she gasped like it was hot gossip.

"No…" I groaned

"Edward" Alice scoffed "Lying is a bad habit" she smiled, loving every minute of my embarrassment.

"I mean I did go off with Bella" I sighed "But it's not what you think" I quickly added watching as a wide grin spread across Esme's face.

"Oh really" Alice drawled her eyebrows raised "Then what should we think?"

"Bella and I are friends" I stated calmly, although after what happened last night I wasn't so sure. Alice snorted but I ignored it getting back to my breakfast.

"Well she really is a lovely girl" Esme sighed in that longing voice again.

I stared down at my half eaten breakfast desperately finding something to make fun of Alice for and then it clicked and I picked my head up smiling over at her.

"What?" she asked furrowing her brows, dropping the piece of cantaloupe she was holding back into the bowl

"You and Jasper looked pretty cozy with each other last night"

Her eyes widened as she started to blush, I felt like punching my fists into the air, I had this round in the bag.

"Who's Jasper?" Esme asked from across the counter, I was a little surprised Alice hadn't told her yet so I decided to inform her. I turned my head toward Esme leaning against the countertop opening my mouth to answer but Alice jumped in.

"He's no one to worry about" she said casually as if it was no big deal before she turned to me, her eyes tightening

"What goes around comes around" I smirked turning back toward Esme

"He's one of Bella's friends. Real big guy has a tattoo on his arm and everything, I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about being on probation…" I lied trying really hard to fight back my smile as Esme's eyes widened in horror.

"Alice while you're under my roof I forbid you to see any guy who's been to jail!" Esme shrieked

"He's lying!" Alice screamed back after punching me in the arm.

"Aunt Esme I would never. Jasper is none of those things he's-" I stopped listening right there and walked out of the kitchen feeling satisfied, plus the last thing I wanted to hear was my sister gushing over some guy.

*********

I laid up in my bed for most of the morning not doing much of anything really. I wasn't even thinking, I was just breathing. It was quiet in the house, a peaceful quiet and I strained my ears for just the slightest bit of sound but there was nothing. _Not even Alice could be this quiet_ I thought then smirked at my own joke.

I ambled downstairs to find the living room, kitchen, dining room, and every other freaking room in the house to be empty which was odd because I didn't even hear a car or anything pull out of the driveway. I walked back into the kitchen looking around on the counter for any sort of note telling me everyone's whereabouts but one stroll through the kitchen and I came up empty handed. I stood next to the stove wondering what the heck I could possibly do now that I was alone, not that I minded or anything but I was starting to get really bored.

After a few minutes of thinking I decided that maybe I could probably mosey about Esme's library to at least occupy my time with something. Part of me though really wanted to go next door and apologize to Bella, she was the first person to talk to me in Phoenix, she had invited Alice and I out with her friends so we wouldn't be deathly bored all summer and I had so badly ruined any future form of friendship.

I was still standing by the stove contemplating whether I should go upstairs or next door when I heard the faint sound of laughing. I stood completely still and even slowed my breathing trying to hear the sound again, after a few seconds it echoed throughout the kitchen louder now and I realized it was coming from out back. I walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the houses back porch and opened it stepping outside into the blinding sunlight, something I was still getting used to. Right off the bat I caught Alice on the old tire swing we used to play on when we visited years ago, her sunglasses were perched on the tip of her nose as she made conversation with Esme who was hunched over a bed of flowers that surrounded the trunk of the huge tree out back.

I stepped off the porch shoving my hands in my jean pockets as I started my trek across the back lawn. It was funny being back out here after so many years because I could've sworn I remembered the lawn being a lot bigger, but then again I was ten the last time I was here. I was halfway there when something out of the corner of my peripheral vision caught my eye. I froze when I saw Bella crossing over from her backyard to ours a basket full of gardening tools in hand. I wanted to slap myself for forgetting that Esme mentioned Bella liked to help out with the garden. I sighed wanting to turn back around into the house but it was too late Alice had already spotted me and was now calling my name.

"Edward! C'mon it's beautiful outside" she waved me over eagerly and I felt my face flame. I caught Bella's eyes and she smiled weakly before turning away from me kneeling down next to Esme.

"Remember this swing?" Alice asked excitedly pushing herself back and forth with her feet that were barely skimming the ground. I nodded trying to keep all my attention on Alice instead of the girl a few feet away from me who should be pissed at me but she had smiled, hadn't she?

I stepped closer to the swing reaching over Alice's head to grab a hold of the frayed rope a little surprised that this thing was still in tact.

"Remember when I fell off this thing and broke my wrist?" Alice smiled looking up at me as I let the rope slip from my hand as she pushed off the ground again

"Of course I remember I was the one who pushed you off" I smirked remembering that day with perfect clarity.

"Oh yeah" she frowned before she kicked me in the knee. My leg buckled and I hissed, Alice's giggles filled the air.

"Knock it off you two" Esme scolded coming up next to me "Alice come inside and help me with something" I couldn't help but catch the wink Esme sent Alice's way. Alice nodded and hopped off the swing, dancing past me as she followed Esme back inside.

I took a deep breath and spun myself around to face Bella who was now standing, her head bent as she dusted off her jeans. I had to apologize because standing here looking over at her only a few feet away increased the guilt I had been feeling ever since we parted last night. When she lifted her head I smiled, the first real smile since last night, the only smile I could get when with Bella.

"Hey" I said as softly as I could; wanting my voice to sound as far off from the bitter tone that had ruined our night.

"Hey" she breathed the corners of her lips twitching up into a small smile, the bottom buttons of her flannel shirt hung loose and I caught a sliver of the milky white skin of her stomach, I could feel the sweat beading at the top of my forehead and I tugged at my collar lightly, _god was it always this hot?_ I pondered silently to myself.

Bella started to nervously play around with her fingers, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as she stared down at her shuffling feet, she was the picture of unease and it made me feel horrible that she had to feel this uncomfortable around me. She was nothing like the girl I had met yesterday morning but that didn't stop my heart from pounding erratically and it certainly didn't slow down the thought of wanting to kiss her lips to see if they tasted as good as they looked. I shook my head stopping myself right there, this wasn't the time to be a hormonal teenage boy.

"Edward I'm sorry" Bella blurted looking up at me from under her lashes, making her more irresistibly good looking, I gulped. Then her words caught up with me and I furrowed my brow, why was she apologizing?

"Bella I'm the one who should be apologizing" I paused running a hand through my hair "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it was rude of me and I don't know what came over me…actually I do know what came over me I-I" I was babbling now and I would have continued but Bella's giggles interrupted my train of thought. She tried to stifle her laughter by placing a hand over her mouth but her thin frame was still shaking. I stared back at her, my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" she said through her laughter shaking her head "It's just you sound so nervous" she explained

"Glad I could amuse you" I muttered looking down at my feet, feeling much like an idiot as I shoved my hands back in my pockets. It was silent for a moment as my embarrassment dispersed and just as I was about to open my mouth to break the tense silence I was slammed back by a warm body and a pair of arms that were now wrapped tightly around my neck.

I staggered back afraid the force would knock me down. Once I was sure I was steady on my feet I felt Bella tighten her grip and her breath on my ear got my hands shaking

"Apology accepted" she whispered as I slowly got feeling back in my arms enough to wrap them tentatively around Bella. I could smell the scent of her hair and I breathed it all in wondering if burying my face in it would be too much, _it would be_ I concluded. Bella's warmth and body hugging mine was electrifying and it sent ever nerve in my body on edge, I knew I had to let go before I did something I would regret because Bella was very hard to read, I didn't know if she looked at me as a friend or if she saw me as possibly something more, I _hoped_ for something more because it was undeniable now, I liked Bella.

Sooner than I would have liked Bella let me go and took a step back smiling brightly up at me, the small breeze pushing her hair back behind her shoulders. As I stared over at her, her brown eyes shining under the sun I choked up the courage to speak "Would you maybe…want to go out tonight?" I asked unsure if I sounded too eager. Her smile fainted, her lips turning down into a frown.

"I'm sorry I can't" her eyes wandered past my shoulder not really focusing on anything right now "I have a few appointments to go to tonight…" she said softly, so much so that I had to strain my ears just to hear her clearly.

"Oh… well maybe tomorrow?" I suggested and just like that her eyes were back on my face and she was smiling again

"I would like that" she said enthusiastically as I tried really hard not to jump for joy like a little girl.

"Bella!" someone's voice boomed, we both turned toward the source of the sound and I saw Emmett standing on their driveway waving her over. Bella turned back to me and rolled her eyes

"I better go" and with that she was off practically skipping over toward Emmett. Before she crossed the boundary of our yard though she turned back to me "Oh and Edward?" she slowed her pace but continued to walk backwards still facing me "I really like Italian food" she hinted with a smile. I nodded smiling back before I turned back to the house, now I would have to find a good Italian restaurant.

**Review please : )**


	5. Authors note

Authors note :

Hi I just wanted to know if I should leave this story here. You know end it there. Because. Well I don't know what to put for the next chapter. So if you think I should end it review and tell me . Or if you want it to carry on review and say what should happen. Thanks.

Bye … kayleigh xxx ….3


	6. a

A/N!!!!!!!!

Hey I know your thinking 'Awww not another one of these things =] and for that im sorry !!!!' I am just writing to say there will be a delay on this stories cuz im consecrating on skater girl and writing others that are not out yet but are on my website !!!

Well I'll see you all soon on this storiieee and one of the new stories is called I hate school !! Lovwe u all … please don't hurt me for this cyaaa..

KaYleIgH ….xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX…3


	7. AN

Ello,

as you all know I've fell be hind on my stories…

But I cant do them all at once so listen up here …. You have to vote on the poll…

Its about what story I update first….

Cyyyaa .. Please vote so I can up-date =]

Klumsy kayleigh….


End file.
